AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS MULAN'S TEENS Chapter 3
by Powermimicry
Summary: A short look at Mulan growing up in a small town and problems at home.
1. Chapter 3

AUGUST TO JArNUARY THE FULL MOONS. MULAN'S TEENS.

"Dear Diary..."

I was 16 when my mother gave me that diary. I opened it and stared at those two pre printed words. I think it was to encourage teenaged angst. Personally it put me off.

There is nothing 'Dear' about pouring out why you hate your parents cos they don't understand you and the boy that touched you without permission and made you feel dirty and your first joint in the girls toilets to escape the school bullies and how you puked your drunk guts up all over your friends plush carpet and when you stole an expensive silk scarf from the mall and got a tattoo just above your ass with some obscure sign that you thought was cool and in fact was shit and stuck your fingers down your throat every night cos you felt fat and ugly and hated everything about the town you were born in and all the people in it.

To say I didn't fit in, is an understatement. This is not the teenager talking. I was ready to accept my life but always felt there was something missing, just out of my reach. I can't give it a name.

Marriage and children were not for me, I was gay before I even knew the word. I would be a soldier.

A few relationships here and there but still hollow inside. I had come to the conclusion that I was incapable of love, whatever that entailed. I cared I felt I laughed I cried. Was that enough? Watching my parents I wondered if that was why. They slotted into the caring couple routine, a few dinner parties with that shrill laugh at jokes that were not jokes, but subtle put downs. The cheerful waving at neighbours with a glued smile. A kiss on the cheek 'have a nice day at work dear' They remained polite to each other but lacked any warmth.

My father, a veteran of dark days, started to work late. A distance grew between them and many nights he came home and would fall asleep on the sofa with a beercan in his hand. Did he drink to numb the memories or erase the present? My mother never said a word and hummed softly to her self whilst picking up his laundry, and restocking the fridge with ready meals and his favourite brand.

One night, he didn't come home.

We never discussed it. I was worried. With the absence of my father, what little I had left of family were drifting. Occasionally we all got together and made the right noises and went our separate ways. My grandmother struggled with her health but remained as supportive as she could. I was closer to her than anyone, but the realisation only hit me in maturity.

My mother got a job in a roadside cafe. She had no qualifications on paper but that woman knew how to feed people with a smile and keep the chat going. For a while I thought we were going to be okay. She bought leftovers home at 2 in the morning which we would eat together and tell me funny stories about her customers and we would laugh and nearly choke on our cold fries.

That stopped. At 17 I was introduced to her new 'acquaintance'. He smelt of whisky and sweat. That smell soaked itself into the house. I would lay awake at night with the stench of his odour in my nostrils while my ears were subjected to the unsavoury noises coming from my mother's bedroom.

My parents had never raised their voices so the first time he screamed in my face, his spittle on my cheeks, scared me so much my bladder let loose. Then screamed at me again for being disgusting. He revelled in his power. I swore one day to take this power away from the likes of him. I looked to my mother to defend me and was met with a wall of silence. She pandered to his drunken moods. I approached her more times than I can remember with tears upon my cheeks, but each time she defended him and blamed me. She always blamed me.

One night, I didn't come home.


	2. Chapter 2

AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS.

A QUICK LOOK AT THE WEREWOLF FAMILY.

Let's digress and take a peep at the family.

The Alpha: Leader of the pack, and has the final say in everything. No great surprise here then, girls.

Luna: An alpha's mate and is the female equal to the alpha. Well, equal being the official stance. (Cough)

A Beta: Second in command. They are thought of as not important as Alpha and his mate but more important than the rest of the pack. Betas are common but because of this hold considerable power through numbers, so don't pick fights here.

Delta: In training for beta position, third in rank. Considered soldiers. They can remain Delta without moving to Beta position. If the current Beta is removed from their rank, steps down, or leaves the pack, the Delta may take the place as the new Beta at the Alpha's request. (Request here being a polite term).

Salutary Wolf: The herbal wolf. Heals and takes careful of the ill and injured. No bright lights or magic, just good ol' herbs.

Sentinels: They are to ensure that the pack is safe and keep an eye on the territory. Sentinels greet new visitors and learn why they are here and where they come from. Also making sure each has good intentions. They also keep the pack members out of trouble, and that no fights break out between visiting werewolves (or other pack members), and if that's the case throws the rule book at them. (Or something worse).

An Elder: A werewolf who is old, powerful and dangerous. An elder's opinion is greatly respected throughout the pack, being adviser to both Alphas and Betas. They linger in the background when it comes to pack affairs; they voice their opinions when they feel it is necessary. (Werepup boomer/ pupper boomer?)

Hunters: Werewolves who are skilled at tracking and hunting down prey. They make sure that the pack has a plenty of food. Awesome. After large hunts, the lead hunter will alert the pack of the food available. The two titles of hunter are the Ambusher and Tracker.

Scouts: responsible for warning the pack of dangerous territory outside the clearing. They are mainly werewolves known by neighbouring packs and go visiting. They stay in touch with other packs and keep friendly relations. If a new pack is formed, Scouts are to find out who is the Alpha and if the pack is peaceful. Also in the case of a banishment of a certain werewolf from a pack, Scouts are to find out who was banished from where and why. Yeah nosy.

A Guardian: A wolf that shows skill in caring for weakened pack mates. They also watch over the older or ill werewolves of the pack. The caretaker of the pack ensures when any werewolf is wounded, they recover properly. They serve as a support unit, and try to keep the pack in a healthy state. Caretaking does not mean healing; its means helping to survive, to watch over and make sure one does not further hurt themselves. Similar to a bossy nanny.

Omegas and Pups: The Omega of the pack is 2nd lowest ranking werewolf. The Omega is usually a young werewolf that is very new to pack life and still learning, a wolf that has been lowered in rank due to wrong actions, or a re-evaluated werewolf (one who left the pack once and was accepted back into the pack at a later date). They are usually given the responsibilities of "pupper-sitter".

(Personally, I'd rather wrestle a witch) Pups while low in rank have many social freedoms; their antics are tolerated by most of the members.

Rogues: Werewolves that have either been kicked out of their old pack or their pack was destroyed. Some say they are bad wolves, some say they are good wolves. A wolf can also be a rogue if you were born packless.

Vargulfs: Physically and mentally unstable werewolves, in others words they are werewolves who have gone rabid. Ableism at it's worse. Also used as a slur.

Now to continue...


	3. Chapter 1

AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS.

A QUICK LOOK AT THE WEREWOLF FAMILY.

Let's digress and take a peep at the family.

The Alpha: Leader of the pack, and has the final say in everything. No great surprise here then, girls.

Luna: An alpha's mate and is the female equal to the alpha. Well, equal being the official stance. (Cough)

A Beta: Second in command. They are thought of as not important as Alpha and his mate but more important than the rest of the pack. Betas are common but because of this hold considerable power through numbers, so don't pick fights here.

Delta: In training for beta position, third in rank. Considered soldiers. They can remain Delta without moving to Beta position. If the current Beta is removed from their rank, steps down, or leaves the pack, the Delta may take the place as the new Beta at the Alpha's request. (Request here being a polite term).

Salutary Wolf: The herbal wolf. Heals and takes careful of the ill and injured. No bright lights or magic, just good ol' herbs.

Sentinels: They are to ensure that the pack is safe and keep an eye on the territory. Sentinels greet new visitors and learn why they are here and where they come from. Also making sure each has good intentions. They also keep the pack members out of trouble, and that no fights break out between visiting werewolves (or other pack members), and if that's the case throws the rule book at them. (Or something worse).

An Elder: A werewolf who is old, powerful and dangerous. An elder's opinion is greatly respected throughout the pack, being adviser to both Alphas and Betas. They linger in the background when it comes to pack affairs; they voice their opinions when they feel it is necessary. (Werepup boomer/ pupper boomer?)

Hunters: Werewolves who are skilled at tracking and hunting down prey. They make sure that the pack has a plenty of food. Awesome. After large hunts, the lead hunter will alert the pack of the food available. The two titles of hunter are the Ambusher and Tracker.

Scouts: responsible for warning the pack of dangerous territory outside the clearing. They are mainly werewolves known by neighbouring packs and go visiting. They stay in touch with other packs and keep friendly relations. If a new pack is formed, Scouts are to find out who is the Alpha and if the pack is peaceful. Also in the case of a banishment of a certain werewolf from a pack, Scouts are to find out who was banished from where and why. Yeah nosy.

A Guardian: A wolf that shows skill in caring for weakened pack mates. They also watch over the older or ill werewolves of the pack. The caretaker of the pack ensures when any werewolf is wounded, they recover properly. They serve as a support unit, and try to keep the pack in a healthy state. Caretaking does not mean healing; its means helping to survive, to watch over and make sure one does not further hurt themselves. Similar to a bossy nanny.

Omegas and Pups: The Omega of the pack is 2nd lowest ranking werewolf. The Omega is usually a young werewolf that is very new to pack life and still learning, a wolf that has been lowered in rank due to wrong actions, or a re-evaluated werewolf (one who left the pack once and was accepted back into the pack at a later date). They are usually given the responsibilities of "pupper-sitter".

(Personally, I'd rather wrestle a witch) Pups while low in rank have many social freedoms; their antics are tolerated by most of the members.

Rogues: Werewolves that have either been kicked out of their old pack or their pack was destroyed. Some say they are bad wolves, some say they are good wolves. A wolf can also be a rogue if you were born packless.

Vargulfs: Physically and mentally unstable werewolves, in others words they are werewolves who have gone rabid. Ableism at it's worse. Also used as a slur.

Now to continue...


	4. Chapter 4

AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS.

A QUICK LOOK AT THE WEREWOLF FAMILY.

Let's digress and take a peep at the family.

The Alpha: Leader of the pack, and has the final say in everything. No great surprise here then, girls.

Luna: An alpha's mate and is the female equal to the alpha. Well, equal being the official stance. (Cough)

A Beta: Second in command. They are thought of as not important as Alpha and his mate but more important than the rest of the pack. Betas are common but because of this hold considerable power through numbers, so don't pick fights here.

Delta: In training for beta position, third in rank. Considered soldiers. They can remain Delta without moving to Beta position. If the current Beta is removed from their rank, steps down, or leaves the pack, the Delta may take the place as the new Beta at the Alpha's request. (Request here being a polite term).

Salutary Wolf: The herbal wolf. Heals and takes careful of the ill and injured. No bright lights or magic, just good ol' herbs.

Sentinels: They are to ensure that the pack is safe and keep an eye on the territory. Sentinels greet new visitors and learn why they are here and where they come from. Also making sure each has good intentions. They also keep the pack members out of trouble, and that no fights break out between visiting werewolves (or other pack members), and if that's the case throws the rule book at them. (Or something worse).

An Elder: A werewolf who is old, powerful and dangerous. An elder's opinion is greatly respected throughout the pack, being adviser to both Alphas and Betas. They linger in the background when it comes to pack affairs; they voice their opinions when they feel it is necessary. (Werepup boomer/ pupper boomer?)

Hunters: Werewolves who are skilled at tracking and hunting down prey. They make sure that the pack has a plenty of food. Awesome. After large hunts, the lead hunter will alert the pack of the food available. The two titles of hunter are the Ambusher and Tracker.

Scouts: responsible for warning the pack of dangerous territory outside the clearing. They are mainly werewolves known by neighbouring packs and go visiting. They stay in touch with other packs and keep friendly relations. If a new pack is formed, Scouts are to find out who is the Alpha and if the pack is peaceful. Also in the case of a banishment of a certain werewolf from a pack, Scouts are to find out who was banished from where and why. Yeah nosy.

A Guardian: A wolf that shows skill in caring for weakened pack mates. They also watch over the older or ill werewolves of the pack. The caretaker of the pack ensures when any werewolf is wounded, they recover properly. They serve as a support unit, and try to keep the pack in a healthy state. Caretaking does not mean healing; its means helping to survive, to watch over and make sure one does not further hurt themselves. Similar to a bossy nanny.

Omegas and Pups: The Omega of the pack is 2nd lowest ranking werewolf. The Omega is usually a young werewolf that is very new to pack life and still learning, a wolf that has been lowered in rank due to wrong actions, or a re-evaluated werewolf (one who left the pack once and was accepted back into the pack at a later date). They are usually given the responsibilities of "pupper-sitter".

(Personally, I'd rather wrestle a witch) Pups while low in rank have many social freedoms; their antics are tolerated by most of the members.

Rogues: Werewolves that have either been kicked out of their old pack or their pack was destroyed. Some say they are bad wolves, some say they are good wolves. A wolf can also be a rogue if you were born packless.

Vargulfs: Physically and mentally unstable werewolves, in others words they are werewolves who have gone rabid. Ableism at it's worse. Also used as a slur.

Now to continue...


End file.
